Nemours is an internationally recognized children's health system that owns and operates major pediatric specialty clinics in Delaware, Florida, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey. Allred I. duPont was one of the most important philanthropists in this country in the early 20th century. Through his vision and generosity he created one of the most important children's health care organizations in the United States -- The Nemours Foundation. In his will, Mr. duPont created the Alfred I. duPont Testamentary Trust to accomplish 3 things: Create a Trust which will be funded by the majority of his assets to last into perpetuity; Create a charitable foundation (The Nemours Foundation) devoted to providing health care services to children; To care for his home in Delaware, called Nemours, to benefit the public well into the future. It is with this background of philanthropy and a commitment to children's health, coupled with over 25 years experience in clinical trials research, that the decision was made to strengthen the participation of Nemours pediatric oncology sites in cooperative group research. As a network of community hospitals and physician practices, application for funding as a Community Clinical Oncology Program was the perfect choice for Nemours Foundation. While Nemours Alfred I. duPont Hospital For Children (Wilmington, DE), Nemours Children's Clinics - Jacksonville, FL, Nemours Children's Hospital (Orlando, FL) and Nemours Children's Clinic -Pensacola, FL all currently participate in or contribute to CCOPs, alignment of the four pediatric programs participating in this grant will provide better development and utilization of pediatric specific resources. Ultimately the Nemours CCOP will permit development of a research infrastructure specific to a Pediatric Research Base, and implementation of pediatric specific quality and outcomes measures. This realignment will further prepare us for future participation in the NCI Community Oncology Research Program as we focus on clinical trial accrual as well as a comprehensive community based oncology program.